nickelodeon_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Nickelodeon Fanon Wikia:Administrators
Different users have access to different functions of the site. While anyone can do most things on the site, including reading and editing, administrators can access a few additional functions. Administrator abilities These additional functions include: * Deleting and undeleting pages, page histories, and uploaded files. * Locking (protecting) a page so it cannot be edited or renamed by users without admin rights or autoconfirmed status. * Blocking IP addresses or user names from editing; and very quick "rollback" of undesirable edits. * Editing the interface by changing system messages and skins. Bureaucrats A bureaucrat can make other users into bureaucrats or administrators on their own wiki. Bureaucrats are selected from the pool of administrators by other bureaucrats. Wikia Staff * Most Wikia staff members have full access to all Wikia (except techs). They will be shown in Special:Listusers/staffon any wiki. Please see the Central Wiki contact page for details on how to contact Wikia staff. What can administrators not do? Administrators should not use their administrator powers to settle editing disputes they are personally involved in; for example, to lock a page on a version he or she prefers in an editing dispute that isn't vandalism. Administrator powers should be used to help keep the wiki clear of vandalism, spam, and users who make malicious edits, but not for simple disagreements between users acting in good faith. Ideally an admin shouldn't be considered "in charge". The ideal admin is just someone who is trusted to have a few extra buttons and to use them for the benefit of the Wikia community. Becoming an administrator Each wiki has its own set of guidelines on becoming an administrator for that particular Wiki. In order to be eligible to become an administrator on the Nickelodeon Fanon Wikia, you must meet the following minimum criteria: * Be of good taste and decency. This is the most important rule. You need to be a good role model to everyone in the community. That means you must know the community guidelines of this Wiki very well, which means you must respect others and that you need to learn from mistakes. * Be active for at least 6 weeks (Users must be active for 3 months after all head admins have been chosen in order to qualify for adminship). * Have at least 150 edits or have added 30 or more pages or media. In addition, these edits must be made in the main namespace, and not on a blog or talk page (Users must have at least 500 edits and have added at least 90 pages or media after all head admins have been chosen in order to qualify for adminship). * Users must know the Wiki well. * Users must be an active member of the community. In addition, the user must: * Follow and work to implement the Wiki policies, including Vandalism Policy and the Manual of Style. * Contribute to articles using correct grammar, spelling, and punctuation. * Understand the difference between vandalism and bad faith edits. * Demonstrate patience with new users and be willing to help point them in the right direction. * Be active in the community: communicate with other users through talk pages, IRC, email and/or vote frequently. Candidates should be nominated based on the quality of their edits and their interaction with other users. It is not necessary that the user create a large number of new pages or major edits per week, but rather that they are actively making the wiki a better place. Nominations for members who are obviously new and/or unqualified may be rejected before the voting cycle is completed. Requests If you feel that you qualify to become an administrator on the Nickelodeon Fanon Wikia (that is, you fully meet the criteria and/or go above and beyond in what you do on the Wiki), you can send the admins a "message resumé". Message resumés are the job resumés of this Wiki. When sending a resumé, you must give out your username, add some information about yourself, state reasons on why you should become an administrator, and attach 4 links: One link must be to a page you edited, the 2nd link must be to a page you created, the 3rd link being to another Wiki you contributed and worked with, and the 4th link being your profile page. Please allow up to at least 72 hours for the head admins to review your request,